epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Link vs King Arthur. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History
The first official installment of Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History (Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum and Pikachu and Usain Bolt vs Sonic the Hedgehog being redirected to the series). I've been really studying King Arthur hard, so I hope it truly shows through the battle. :P Title cards by Noah because he's amazing. 'Legendary British king, King Arthur, and main protagonist of the Legend of Zelda series, Link, clash in a battle of fantasy swords-in-stones-pulling swordsmen.' King Arthur Background: A forest, next to the Sword in the Stone Link Background: Temple of Time, next to the Master Sword pedestal Beat: http://youtu.be/bAAHU1IC7sI Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY VS BEGIN! 'Prince Arthur:' (starts at 0:16) This Peter Pan rip-off thinks he stands a chance against true royalty? King of Camelot against the kid with the most annoying sidekick in history? You're a mute, elven punk! You're no challenge for me; I've fought a dozen wars! And it's truly no wonder that this fairy boy is wanting to clash swords with this lord You've got the Triforce of Courage, but your goddess's magic helps you flee from fighting You've got tools galore to help you out, but all you're doing is compensating I've slain sorceresses and fairies that put up a better fight than you. You're not up to par So come at me, Zelda, show me how much of a girl really you are 'Young Link:' (starts at 0:37) You may be known as a hero, but I'm the missing Link to this thing of the past's defeat I'm busy slaying dragons while you dream of them! Excalibury you six feet deep Your sword was forged on some island, while mine was crafted by the goddesses of life I can defeat villains even in my sleep. You got married to a fake version of your wife! I'm a true swordsman, if you please! All of Hyrule knows whom to hail I've got new adventures every game, while you're busy searching for a snake's Holy Grail You'll Mordred me more than when you learned how treacherous all your lovers could be You're doomed, Arty, because it's dangerous to go alone when stepping up to me! 'King Arthur:' (0:59) At least I've actually had a wife. No woman has ever wanted your skyward sword I took my place as King before you even started doing old men's chores I'll lock this Link up in chains and toss him in another Water Dungeon with his Iron Boots I was badass at Bassas! You've got an entire timeline that resulted from you getting screwed! I kept at bay the Saxon invasion for an entire generation While you've gone through so many incarnations, your nerds would lose count faster than at a math examination! I'm bringing honor to my father's name while you're forever an orphan And soon I'll be bringing you down to your knees faster than I did my own son! 'Adult Link:' (1:20) (pulls the Master Sword from is pedestal) Dananana! I got it! (1:25) I've received the Master Sword! You gave up yours before your final battle With my Goron Tunic, I resist any diss, no matter how hot you try to spit your spittle Well, excuuuuuse me, Princess. Where I'm from, it's normal to find old men in caves chillin' And meanwhile, your advisor, Merlin, is the son of the devil and an occasional villain I may have never known my dads, but I can confirm that yours is an Uther failure And I'm not just a badass knight; I'm also a train conductor, a bird flier, and an excellent sailor! This is it, not going back! I just need to shout HYAAAARGH while beating your lot Zelda is the true high rule, while Guinevere made sure that your men came-a-lot WHO WON? YOU DECIDE!! WHO'S NEXT? I DECIDE!! EPIC RAP BATTLES! (Hey! Listen) VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY!! Poll Who won? Link King Arthur Category:Blog posts